


Close to my heart

by Motorcyclegrrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lockets, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Motorcyclegrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza, Astra, and Cat pick out pictures for  lockets!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eliza

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a facebook post of a picture of a headless photo with a heart shaped cut out for a locket :) This is the 900th Supercat fic, and I just had to have that number.

The scissors cut the traced heart shape out of the picture. The photo with Alex and Kara Danvers now headless bodies was placed on the kitchen table. Eliza Danvers snapped the heart shaped piece into the gold locket she held in her hand. It had been a gift from J’onn J’onzz. “ _Use it to keep them close to your heart,_ ” is what he had written in the card that accompanied it. 

A pencil traced a heart shaped stencil around Jeremiah Danvers face. The scissors carefully cut the shape. Eliza looked at the face of her husband and wondered if it was too good to be true that he might be alive. She was afraid to hope, so she determined that she would make no plans and not get her hopes up until he was in her arms again. She snapped the heart shaped cut out into the locket and smiled warmly at her little family. They were her heart.

“Snap!” Eliza closed the locket and hung it around her neck. She would keep them close to her heart which was where they had always been and always would be.


	2. Astra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astra needs Alex to save her.

Alex came home to the smell of burnt plastic and charred paper. All the windows in her apartment were open, and Astra had that pouty look she got whenever she lost a battle with human technology. She had met Alex at the door with a, “Brave One, I rejoice that you are home. There was a horrible high pitched noise that hurt my ears. I destroyed your item that produce it. I hope it was not a significant item.”

“It smells like you had a fire, Astra. What the hell were you doing?” Alex asked not sure she wanted to know but too concerned not to ask. Astra looked . . . Alex wasn't sure how Astra looked, concerned, sad, sentimental. She wasn't sure what the look on her face was, so she put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and said, “Maybe I can help?”

A look of relief came over Astra face. “Yes, I will accept your help.”

Astra led Alex to a table near the printer. There were several singed photos with heart shapes burnt into them. They were warped and dark and the smell of the burnt photo paper was unpleasant. 

Astra held up a black heart shaped locket. It had an ornate silver scroll pattern on it. “I was trying to memorialize my family in this metal container. She opened the locket, and Alex saw it was still empty. 

Alex was surprised at such a sentimental gesture from Astra, but then she had lost an entire planet so why not? “That's a beautiful locket,” Alex said as she smiled reassuringly. “How did the photos catch on fire.”

“I was trying to cut out the heart shapes.”

“Right and how did they catch on fire?”

“They are frustratingly flammable. They burned as I cut them.”

Alex took a deep breath. Sometimes the language and culture gap was just too large. “Can you show me?”

Astra had several untouched photos laying on the table. She picked one up, and Alex found herself backing up as Astra hit the paper with her laser vision. The paper warped and smoked instantly. A smile crept onto Alex lips as she envisioned a very frantic Astra clamping her hands over her ears and melting the activated smoke detector with her laser eyes. 

Astra looked helplessly at Alex. Alex put a hand on her wrist gripping lightly. She gave Astra a quick peck on the lips and said, “There’s a tool for that, and I happen to have one.” Astra’s eyes lit up relieved that Alex knew what to do.

There were a lot of items in the drawer Alex pulled open. She pushed some things around and then pulled out a pair of small black handled scissors. She took the locket from Astra and the stack of photos. There were only 2 photos in the stack. They were all copies of the same two pictures. One was a picture of Alex and Kara taken just a few months before. The other was more surprising. It was a picture of two dark haired identical girls, obviously Astra and Alura. Alex stared shocked. “How did you get this?”

“The AI at the DEO can be very useful. My sister included much personal data for Kara. We were age 12 in this image.” Astra’s face dropped into sadness. “She was my sister and my best friend. I loved her much the same as you love Kara," she paused. "I miss her.”

Astra sadly thumped down in the office chair by the desk. Alex wasn't sure what to do. She opted for action. She traced around the images on the photos and slowly cut out the heart shaped pieces. Leaving the headless photos on the table she inserted each photo into the locket. Smiling at Astra, she unhooked the necklace clasp and reached her hands around her girlfriend's neck. She brought the ends of the necklace together and left a kiss on Astra’s forehead.


	3. Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter is growing up, and asks Kara to help him with a more grown up birthday gift for Cat. Fluff ensues.

Carter Grant opened the cardboard shipping box with a knife in the kitchen. He was nervous because he had never given his mother an expensive gift before. Until now he had given her homemade cards, and her favorite chocolate candy. He knew she kept the cards. She had a box filled with sentimental things like his school report cards, crayon drawings, and the birthday cards. This year was going to be different. This year on top of the usual gift he had something very special for his mother. 

Carter pulled the bubble wrap out of the box and found the jewelry gift box nested inside all that padding. “ _Kara should be here,_ ” he thought. She was his partner in crime on a lot of things since she'd started sleeping with his mom. She had been so eager to help when he told her his plan. He'd have to show her before he wrapped it. 

Both sides of Carter Grant's family were loaded with money, so he had amassed a sizable savings account over the years just from birthday and Christmas gifts given in cash. He had a lot more money than he needed for his mom's birthday gift. Kara had helped him find the perfect item, and now here it was. He had some work to do before it was ready, but he had plenty of time because his mom's birthday was still a month away. 

The day of Cat's birthday finally arrived. It was Wednesday, so Carter had given his mom the usual card and candy before he went to school. He'd wished her a happy birthday, and gotten an extra hug and kiss. Kara had dinner planned for that evening. She'd had a gift that morning for Cat too. It was a painting of Cat and Carter, just their heads mostly with no discernable background. Kara had captured a look of happiness and love on each of their faces, and Cat had given her an extra hug and kiss too.

Carter was patient but Kara was not. She sent him a text at lunch.

Kara: “ _This is the longest day of my life. I can't wait to see your mom's face when you give her the gift._ ”

Carter: “ _You should take pictures. Maybe you can paint her later for me._ ”

Kara: “ _You are a genius!_ ”

The day drug on for Kara, but finally five o’clock came, and Cat headed for her elevator. Kara was not far behind, but arrived at the penthouse later because she picked up Cat's birthday dinner. The dinner was picked up and set out using superspeed, so they were well into the first course by 6pm. Dessert was cupcakes, and Carter made Kara light the candle on his Mom’s cupcake with her lasers. Cat rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep the smile off her face. 

Once the cupcakes were consumed, Kara sped away the dinner mess. Carter's laptop was set up in the living room, and he led Cat to the couch. He turned on the TV and used it as the screen for the laptop. He started a video. Carter popped up on the screen. “Happy Birthday Mom. I made you a music video.” The video turned into a slide show with the background music of Alanis Morissette singing “Bitch”. Various pictures flashed across the screen matching the words of the song. There were pictures and video clips of Cat from years back accepting a Pulitzer, Supergirl, the Catco building, and more recent photos including a very intimate photo of Kara kissing Cat. Carter had included his and Adam’s baby pictures and then later in the song current photos of them.

He was a little nervous about his song choice, but he also knew his mom prided herself on her tough image. She was known to be demanding and sometimes asked for ridiculous things at work. Carter had seen her in action numerous times over the years. He thought the song fit her perfectly. She was in tears by the end of the video and pulled him into a big hug. Meanwhile Kara was trying to get a few pictures without being obvious. “Thank you for the video babyboy.”

“Awww, Mom, I have one more thing for you. Wait here.” Carter dashed off to his room. 

Kara smiled at Cat and offered her a tissue. She needed one herself. Cat's tears were catchy. Carter bounced back into the room with a small wrapped gift. The paper had pink cats on it, and a silver bow was stuck to the top. He handed the gift to her. Cat eyed Kara who replied, “Don't look at me. My help was very minimal. This is all Carter.”

Cat took a breath. She had no idea what to expect. She popped the tape loose and set the wrapping paper aside. A small white jewelry box sat in her hand. Opening the box revealed a plain silver locket engraved with the letters CJG. It was about two inches long and double sided with a keychain attached. Carter was hovering. Cat pulled him down on the couch beside her. “Open it, Mom.”

Picking it up, Cat snapped open one side. Inside was a recent picture of a smiling Carter with Adam and on the opposite side a photo of Kara, glasses on her face and hair up sporting her best Sunny Danvers smile. Cat smiled and kissed Carter on his temple. She flipped it over and opened the other side. It contained a photo of one of her pulitzer medals, and a picture of the Catco building logo with Supergirl flying past. 

Cat set the locket back in the box and squeezed Carter in a big hug. She was still tearing up, and Carter made it worse by saying, “I love you, Mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just prefer the Alanis version of Bitch. :) It would be awesome if someone would make a tribute video of Cat with that song and post it on youtube, because that's her perfect song. I have no skills, or I would have already done it. I think Calista would get a kick out of it.


End file.
